Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for controlling electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of commercially available electronic devices exist for use during various activities. These electronic devices may include, but are not limited to, music players, cameras, timers, cellular phones, camcorders, and/or radios. Depending on the activity being performed, operation of these devices may be limited or difficult (e.g., gloves may make it difficult to actuate a control button or screen of the device, the environment prohibits exposure of the device when control is desired, etc.). Thus, a method and system of controlling an electronic device which overcomes one or more of these disadvantages is desirable.